Interconnect channels are used to connect electronic devices such as USB devices to computing devices. For example, USB devices can include hard disk drives (HDDs) connected with long cables and thumb drives connected via short interconnect channels, among other devices and lengths of interconnect channels.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.